


Nice to Meet You

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Soulmate AU, Trashykawa being Trashykawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Lunch was apparently the best time of the day for students.It was also going to be the time you meet your soulmate.[Soulmate AU where the timer on your wrist is counting down to the moment your soulmate first speaks to you. Those words are then engraved onto your wrist where your clock was.]





	Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

12:06   
  
You stared mindlessly at the timer on your wrist, it didn't hit you until now that your timer was going to go off tomorrow, or today, at noon. And you stared at it.   
  
 _What? What?! TOMORROW? I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!_  
  
Albeit a bit panicky about the whole ordeal you kind of had difficulty sleeping that night. It was in just several hours after all. _What if... what if it's_ **him**. A silly smile spread on your face before you shook your head, _Ah what am I thinking. We don't even talk, let alone does he know I exist. We're not even in the same classes. But it would be nice if it was him..._    
  
***  
  
11:59   
  
Iwaizumi blinked at his wrist. He rarely checked his timer, especially since he didn't really have anyone he was particularly interested in. Although that was a lie, cause there was you, you were probably the only girl who could normally talk to Oikawa and see him as _Oikawa_ , not as some pretty face. ~~Though he does remember you brutally telling Oikawa that although he was great to look at, he would never be her type. And the amount of complaints that Oikawa rambled to him afterwards was pretty annoying though.~~  
  
 _I wonder if [L/N] met her soulmate yet._ Iwaizumi sighed, _Well not like it matters, we're not even friends. Let alone classmates. But it would be nice... if it was her._  
  
 _***_  
  
5:02  
  
Iwaizumi was waiting at the normal intersection where he normally meets up with the loud brunette.  
  
"Iwa-chan!"  
  
Iwaizumi stifled a yawn with his hand before nodding his head, acknowledging his friend. Oikawa happened to see the clock on his wrist and his eyes widened, "Iwa-chan you're meeting your soulmate today!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Moouu, can't you at least be more excited, this is your **soulmate** , y'know?"   
  
"I don't even know them," Iwaizumi muttered as they continued walking. Oikawa blinked and asked, "Who do you think it could be?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know Shittykawa?"  
  
"Well, I mean, it's not as though you _don't_  talk to girls," Oikawa points out, quickly ducking a swipe from his best friend. Oikawa laughed and said, "Come on now Iwa-chan! I'm just curious. If she's your soulmate, I'm bound to meet her too."  
  
 _That's right, Oikawa will meet her too since we're basically-_  Iwaizumi's scowl deepened at the thought of being stuck with Oikawa for the rest of his life and Oikawa asked, "Iwa-chan?"  
  
"You're so annoying Trashykawa."  
  
"What did I do?!"  
  
***  
  
4:28  
  
 _So lunch huh_. You thought, you kept your wrist uncovered for once, normally you had a bracelet covering up your timer. You didn't like how everyone kept asking about each other's anyways. But even then, you still hid it underneath the sleeves of your school uniform.  
  
"Morning [F/N]-chan!" Oikawa greeted you as he slipped into the desk behind you. You gave him a small smile, "Morning."  
  
Oikawa began rambling to you about things that happened within the 24 hours you two were separated, almost as though you were his diary and he was merely updating you.  
  
"And so, my best friend is going to find out his soulmate today!" Your eyes widened as you finally started to pay attention.  
  
"Today?"  
  
"Oh, you responded," Oikawa's normally cheerful grin was filled with something more sly and your eyes narrowed, "Don't play with me Oikawa. What are you scheming?"  
  
"Oh nothing," as quickly as that glimmer of danger appeared, it disappeared, his jovial and friendly attitude once back and you grumbled, "I hate how many masks you wear Oikawa."  
  
"I know, but it's fun since [F/N]-chan is the only girl to be able to tell what's a mask and what isn't."  
  
"I bet your best friend knows too," you sighed and you mumbled, "I feel bad for your friend, you're such a horrible person sometimes Oikawa-san."  
  
Oikawa childishly stuck his tongue at you and you ignored him by turning around. _Four more hours_. The taller brunette caught a glimpse at your wrist and his eyes widened and a smirk crept onto his face.  
  
"So four more hours eh [F/N]-chan?"   
  
You turned around so quickly, your hair literally slapped Oikawa's pretty face, a blush on your cheeks and you hissed, "Can you **not**  be a creeper for once?!"  
  
Oikawa sweatdropped, "Ahahaha, sorry [F/N]-chan, I just-"  
  
"Gods, you're so annoying Oikawa."  
  
Oikawa pouted, "[F/N]-chan!!"  
  
***  
  
00:26  
  
Iwaizumi never felt this nervous before, not even before an important match. This was different, this was his soulmate. The person he was supposed to destined to forever.   
  
 _I hope she's not one of Oikawa's fangirls. The last thing I need is a soulmate that already likes someone else_. Iwaizumi diligently took down notes as his teacher continued droning on about some subject he wasn't quite interested in. _What if... she won't like me?_  
  
Upon hearing the bell signaling lunch, he glanced at his wrist.   
  
00:05  
  
He felt his heart racing and he sighed as he got out of his chair, grabbing his lunch as he went to the classroom next door to find his ridiculously loud friend. But he didn't have to travel far as he heard Oikawa's cheerful tone as he was talking to a girl, you.  
  
Iwaizumi's eyes widened slightly. You and Oikawa weren't necessarily close, at least you wouldn't eat lunch with him. But it seemed as though you were grumbling about how you didn't have enough money and Oikawa was willing to treat you out.   
  
"Oh! Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called out to his friend as he practically skipped his way towards him. You trailed behind the tall brunette. You've never personally met Iwaizumi, but due to your relationship with Oikawa, you knew so much about him that you felt as though you knew him. You snuck a quick peek at your timer.   
  
00:02  
  
 _No way._  Your mind raced with thoughts that maybe it was possible that the one male who happened to catch your eye would be your soulmate.   
  
"I know you two haven't met, but Iwa-chan, this is the girl I was talking about-"  
  
"[L/N] [F/N], my soulmate," Iwaizumi declareed.  
  
You saw your timer change from 00:00 to the neat handwriting of your soulmates, and the words he had just released, and you look up from your wrist to Iwaizumi, a bright smile on your face.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, soulmate!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something for Iwaizumi because I was having feels for the man. ; ;


End file.
